My Canadian Man
by Nanihoo
Summary: Dancing alone in their remote cabin, it's her favourite and he'll gladly comply... even if it does mean embarrassing himself. Canada/Ukraine :One-shot:


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Okay, for those who want to know why I'm posting these short APH bits and not my other stories I have an answer: School is kicking my ass. Writing giant 15 page chapters _quickly_ is impossible. But don't worry, I'm slowly working on them. It just might take a bit. Sorry. **

**Now go ahead and read- Oh but before you do go find "Canadian Man" by Paul Brandt. It'll help with the mood of the story (/shameful plug of favourite music)**

* * *

It was that perfect time in the Canadian Rockies. The last breath of summer had dissipated, chilling the air but snow had not yet fallen, leaving the world in a sort of a perfect golden orange limbo. Matthew squatted in front of the fireplace, carefully structuring the wood and tinder. He decided there was a careful art to it, unlike his brother who just crammed in as much as possible and used a blowtorch with the motto 'Let's see what happens'.

His eyes flickered to his only company in the tiny two-room cabin, smiling softly. Katyusha stood by the window, wrapped in thick throw and staring upwards at the towering mountain range surrounding them. He could remember Alberta boasting so proudly about them just before they'd left. Matthew knew the province was genuinely happy to see Ukraine, knowing she saw Kat like her own mother.

Finally getting the fire going, Matthew stood, brushing off his hands. It only took three medium strides to cross the room, but the small space seemed perfect as he encircled his arms around her, willing his warmth to reach her.

"The fire's going. 'Should start to feel it in a few minutes. Can I get you anything?"

Katyusha leaned back to him. "Some of that delicious hot chocolate of yours would be wonderful, please?"

Matthew kissed her hair. "I'll be right back."

Watching him vanish to the kitchen, Katyusha settled herself into the massive chesterfield, turning to play with the old radio on the side stand. Mostly it was static, with the odd fuzzy stations caught from Calgary, and then finally she found what she was looking for and just as they announced her favourite song to.

"Oh not that song…" Matthew winced, blushing as he set down the mugs.

"Oh hush, it's my favourite."

Matthew groaned mockingly, rolling his eyes as the melody filled the small cabin. Katyusha pouted her bottom lip. Both of them tried desperately to keep a straight face, but their mock fight was ruined by the two playfully loving smiles turning up the corners of their mouths and shining in their eyes. With an overly dramatic sigh just to annoy her, Matthew stood, pushed the coffee table and the drinks aside and then held out his hand.

"Well come on then."

Katyusha sniggered at the fake drawn out look on the Canadian's reddening face, taking his hand. However she took pity on him. "You don't have to. You can change it if you want."

"Now why would I do that?" he asked, pulling her close until their bodies were flush and wrapped an arm around her waist. "It is your favourite after all."

The words floated out from the speakers, smooth almost jazz like country with a slide guitar and piano accompanied by the familiar deep voice of Canadian country singer Paul Brandt.

'_Canadian man  
At your service from the land of the chill  
If I can't warm you baby nobody will  
A genuine Canadian man_'

Their bodies swayed lightly with the move of the music. Taking her hand from his broad shoulder, Katyusha cupped the back of his neck, relishing in the way Matthew's eyes drooped, violet irises darkening in a way that made her heart skip several beats.

'_Strong and free  
That's the true north  
And baby that's me  
I'll salute you as long as need be  
Your genuine Canadian man'_

Her blush did not go unnoticed. Matthew smiled, showing just enough teeth to make the Ukrainian's eyes widen and nerves buzz below her skin. Leaning down Matthew saw her shiver as his nose brushed the sensitive skin below her ear, inhaling the delicate scent of the Steppes. Katyusha turned her face into his chest, taking a deep breath to. Instantly her senses were flooded with the enigmatic essence that was Matthew Williams. Sweet like the prairies, sour like the ocean, warm like the forests, fresh like the tundra. She breathed in again, committing it to memory.

'_Well it's hush hush while I mush mush  
My dog sled made for two  
It's cold outside  
But ooh what a ride  
To the warmth of my igloo _

Their swaying continued in a small aloof box step, both content just to stand and touch.

_Warm and dry  
We'll be sipping on cola and rye  
Then I'll bake you an Eskimo pie  
Your genuine Canadian man_'

At the end of the fourth verse Katyusha glanced up, blue eyes wide and overly innocent, peering at him from where she'd buried one cheek into the soft weave of his sweater. She blinked, expectant and Matthew sighed. Rolling his eyes to the timber ceiling, his tongue darted out to wet his lips. Katyusha tried not to laugh. This was her favourite part after all and chortling at his bashfulness would not help her hard work of convincing him of what she wanted. the first time she asked him to do this it had taken days of pleading and bribing.

It started as a vibration she felt in his chest, then over the music the music the savoury, handsome voice of her Canadian.

"_Well we'll ride and glide over the great divide_  
_On my 95 skidoo_  
_Sweet honey child it's the call of the wild_," -Matthew sent her an exasperated look- which she matched with an anticipatory grin- and sank to one knee and belted out all Nelson Eddy style- "_When I'm callin' yooooooooooou_~!"

Katyusha giggled, cupping his face to pull him up for a kiss.

_'Canadian man_  
_That's me the ice breaker supreme_  
_Forget your American dream_  
_And wake up to Canadian man'_

"Thank you," Katyusha said, pulling back just enough to mumble the words against his lips.

_'And wake up to Canadian man'_

Matthew laughed softly. "You're welcome." His arms snaked back around her, bodies' pendulating to the last few notes of the song. The radio host announced another song but neither of them was listening. They were too busy being happily silenced by each other's soft mouths.

_'And wake up to Canadian man'_

* * *

**Heard the song and couldn't help myself. Forgive the cheesiness *3***


End file.
